elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightshade (Skyrim)
Background Quests *Ingun Black-Briar, an apprentice Alchemist in Riften, asks the Dragonborn to obtain 20 Nightshades to help restock her teacher's depleted supply. She also asks that 20 Deathbell and 20 Nirnroot also be collected. Cultural uses *Nightshade is a necessary ingredient for performing The Black Sacrament, a taboo ritual used to contact the Dark Brotherhood. *Nightshade is sometimes left on the victims of Dark Brotherhood Assassins as a calling card. *Indigenous to Elsweyr, Nightshade is grown by the Khajiit for use with Skooma brewing. Locations Nightshade are flowering plants that can be found throughout Skyrim. Normally around cemeteries or graveyards. *At least eleven nightshades can be found in Solitude. *A nightshade plant grows in the garden of the Alchemist's Shack. *A few plants of nightshade can be found in Hamvir's Rest. *Six plants of nightshade can be found in the Riften cemetery. *Eleven plants of nightshade can be found in the Falkreath cemetery. *Four plants of nightshade can be found in South Cold Rock Pass, just below the entrance to Cold Rock Pass. *One Nightshade can be found at Arcadia's Cauldron. *Herluin Lothaire, the alchemist at The Thieves Guild has one Nightshade present. He restocks his inventory every few days, which allows Nightshade to be purchased again. *A few plants of nightshade can be found in garden of The Arch-Mage's Quarters inside The College of Winterhold. *The water reservoir at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary outside of Falkreath is ringed by three Nightshade plants. *The Black Sacrament effigies at Black-Briar Lodge, the home of Aventus Aretino, Volunruud, and the Falkreath Sanctuary. *Three plants of nightshade can be found behind Meeko's Shack. *There are several (more than 10) nightshade plants, a word wall, and a dragon priest inside Labrynthian. You travel through as part of a College of Winterhold quest. *Morthal, Alva's House; 3 can be found at the end table in the cellar. *One by a tree on the edge of the swampy area across from the Solitude harbor. *Three can be found at an intersection of the road leading to Markarth. Found at the south end of a large island located east of Markarth. There is a double bridge at that location. *There are about 3 or 4 outside of High Hrothgar, to the left of the chest. Potions Damage Health * Crimson Nirnroot * Deathbell * Ectoplasm * Falmer Ear * Human Flesh * Human Heart * Imp Stool * Jarrin Root * Nirnroot * Red Mountain Flower * River Betty * Skeever Tail * Small Antlers * Troll Fat * Void Salts Damage Magicka Regen * Bear Claws * Blue Butterfly Wing * Blue Mountain Flower * Chicken's Egg * * Glow Dust * * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Spider Egg * Spriggan Sap Lingering Damage Stamina * Butterfly Wing * Small Antlers Fortify Destruction * Beehive Husk * Ectoplasm * Glow Dust * * Glowing Mushroom * Wisp Wrappings Behind the scenes *The real-life equivalent of Nightshade stems from a family of flowering plants known as Solanaceae, which blooms on plants which produce potatoes, tomatoes, and eggplants. *''Atropa belladonna'', commonly called "Deadly nightshade", is an herb which causes delirium and other hallucinogenic effects. See also *Nightshade Plant *The Black Sacrament ru:Паслен (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Ingredients Category:Alchemy Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items